Phase tribale
When the player's creatures become sentient, they enter the Tribal Phase. The Tribal Phase occurs when the player's creature has finally achieved sapience and gathers members for surviving, attacking, and defending from other tribes of its own species and other sapient specieshttp://eu.spore.com/insider/videos.cfm to become the dominant tribe. In this phase the player stops controlling one creature and now controls many. New tribe members will be acquired through mating or from other tribes by "buying" them. Each tribe member costs 10 food points. After short childhood phase, a tribe member will be available to play. The tribe has a village at this stage which may be expanded with additional huts providing more items such as: weapons, entertainment, and culture-themed items (at the cost of food) with which tribe members can interact. Food can be gathered by hunting, fishing (if you're a herbivore you get seaweed instead of fish) and domesticating animals. Depending on what the player gives his or her creatures and how they play the game they will become diplomatic, scientific, or agressive (there might be others). When a tribe conquers all rival tribes they can advance to the civilization phase (this advance is optional). There are two ways to deal with other tribes: subdue them culturally or exterminate them. To exterminate a tribe one must destroy its main building. There are specializations in tribal phase: for example by building different buildings, the player can give its tribe members ability to fish, gather more food, attack from range with spears, burn enemy houses with torches or close attack with axes. To change a tribe members specialization, the player selects him and sends him to the desired house by right-clicking on it. For example to arm fishermen with a spear, you send him to the "Spear" building, which will cause the fisherman to drop his net and grab a spear. TIP: If you end up as Friendly in the Tribal stage, your first city in Civ stage will be a Religious one. If you finish as Industrious, you'll start as an Economic city, and if you finish as Aggressive, your starting city will be Military. Check out the list of Tribal phase stubs if you're looking to add something. Consequence Abilities The following table lists the consequence abilities that can be gained by playing in the previous stages for use in the Tribal stage. The following table lists the consequence abilities given by the different types of victory in the Tribal Stage. Tribal Stage Achievements *Domestic Bliss - Domesticate and farm three different species. *Ergonomically Terrific - Complete the Tribal stage in less than an hour. *Founder - Complete the Tribal stage and build a city. *Medic - Heal one of your tribal members back to full health 5x in a single game. *Steel Tribe - Finish the Tribal stage on Hard difficulty. *Tribal - Complete the Tribal stage 10 times. *Tribal Socialite - Convert all 5 other tribes to your belief system. *Vicious - Kill all members of all 5 other tribes and raze their villages. *Watchful Parent - Complete the Tribal stage without the death of a single tribe member. Strategies for Hard Difficulty *Remember that your creatures will sometimes use their natural abilities to fight, so attach the strongest fighting abilities you can when you're about to evolve, and get rid of social abilities -- they'll no longer have a use here. *Any animals of another species a player has in his/her Pack at the time they evolve to the Tribal Stage will automatically start out as domesticated animals. This might save a small amount of time at the start as the player doesn't need to domesticate animals if he takes them from the Creature stage. *The easiest way to win is a purely social route. Gifts are cheap and safe (see below) so use them on anybody who isn't neutral with you. Early on, it shouldn't take your whole Tribe to impress other Tribes, so leave behind someone on egg detail (see below). Later you may have to have everyone on music duty, but you should have so much food it shouldn't matter if some of it gets stolen by an animal and, if you have been giving gifts lavishly, you shouldn't be in any danger from raiders either. **Style Matters: Make sure you are wearing the best social clothes you can. *Domestic animals will lay eggs, which will appear in a bin next to their pens. This is a really great source of food -- both Herbivores and Carnivores can eat eggs, and they will automatically build up without limit while you are doing anything else. *Don't be afraid to run out of food. The worst that could happen is a few members starving after a very long time. *If you're using a nearby nest of animals as a source of food, attack only the fully grown ones, as babies don't offer as much food. You can kill babies, but leaving two behind will help them respawn faster. As a rule, you can never fully kill off any wild animal nest in Tribal stage, although it might take several minutes for an eradicated species to repopulate the old nest. *When socialing or attacking another tribe, if you happen to have babies at the village, make sure you leave someone behind, as the wild animals will sometimes attack the baby rather than steal your food. *Your tribal Chieftain is more powerful than the other tribesmen, so use him when giving gifts to hostile Tribes or for stealing food. *Respond to an unexpected attack from another Tribe by offering them a gift. They will become "Neutral" with you, stop attacking, and won't expect you to attack back. *When fighting, if you destroy the tribe's weapon building they won't have any weapons to attack with, making it much easier to attack their Hut. Kill the tribal Chieftain and a small amount of tribe members first, then you won't have to worry about a few "leftovers", so go ahead and attack the Hut. The remaining members will run around screaming. *Don't forget to steal another tribe's food after killing them off. They won't mind. *UFOs will sometimes abduct your domesticated animals. *Remember that setting up certain tools affects whether your creature will be considered "Friendly" or "Aggressive" (although ever-so-slightly), so set some tool huts up if you want to have a certain consequence ability later on. *Take as many tribe members as possible when socializing, even if they don't use instruments. Tribe members without instruments will become dancers in your band, and they add their own little bonus to the social meter. (They dont work as well as musicians, but they add their small bonus during all 6 requests) Difficulty Levels Easy * Other tribe progression is 2 nests of 6, 2 nests of 9, and 1 nest of 12 Normal * Other tribe progression is 1 nest of 6, 3 nests of 9, 1 nest of 12 Hard * Other tribe progression is 1 nest of 6, followed by 4 nests of 12 =See Also= *Tribal phase images External links *Spore.com The official Spore site by EA. *E3 Spore Presentation hTYpvpjzJ48 *My Spore Guides A collections of guides and videos for different stages of Spore Category:Game stages Category:Tribal stage